This disclosure is generally related to wireless communications technologies, including fourth generation (4G) Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (“WiMAX”) and/or Long-Term Evolution (LTE) technologies, as well as advanced third generation (3G) EvDO or High-Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) systems. In one or more embodiments, this disclosure is directed to a system and method useful for providing connectivity between a broadband, packet-switched Radio Access Network (RAN) such as WiMAX and/or LTE (or 3G EvDO or HSDPA) a to a personal area network (PAN) such as Bluetooth (IEEE 802.15) and/or to a wireless local area network (WLAN), e.g., a WiFi (IEEE 802.11) network.
International Mobile Telecommunications-Advanced (IMT Advanced), better known as “4G”, “4th Generation”, or “Beyond 3G”, is the next technological strategy in the field of wireless communications. A 4G system may upgrade existing communication networks and is expected to provide a comprehensive and secure IP based solution where facilities such as voice, data and streamed multimedia will be provided to users on an “anytime, anywhere” basis, and at much higher data rates compared to previous generations. 4G devices provide higher speed and increased Quality of Service (“QoS”) than their 3G counterpart devices.
One 4G technology is WiMAX, a wireless system that adheres to the IEEE 802.16-2009 Air Interface for Fixed and Mobile Broadband Wireless Access System. LTE is the project name of a high performance air interface for cellular mobile communication systems and is a step toward 4G radio technologies designed to increase the capacity and speed of mobile telephone networks. Where the current generation of mobile telecommunication networks are collectively known as 3G, LTE is marketed as 4G. Many major mobile carriers in the United States and several worldwide carriers announced plans to convert their networks to LTE beginning in 2009. LTE is a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) which is introduced in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Release 9, with further enhancements planned in Releases 10 and 11. These enhancements focus on adopting 4G mobile communications technology, including an all-IP flat networking architecture. Much of the LTE development work is aimed at simplifying the architecture of the LTE system, as it transits from the existing UMTS circuit-switched/packet switched combined network, to an all-IP flat architecture system.
WiMAX and LTE have many similar features. For example, WiMAX utilizes Channel Quality Indication (CQI), throughput, Carrier-to-Interference-Noise-Ratio (CINR), and Multiple Input, Multiple Output (MIMO) that are all present in LTE. Quality of Service (QoS) is also similar between WiMAX and LTE. LTE employs dedicated bearers similar to service flows in WiMAX. In both WiMAX and LTE, providing consistent high-quality service to end-users is difficult to provide in buildings, and in automobiles or other mobile platforms.
WiMAX and other 4G systems such as LTE present various signal propagation challenges. For example, the quality of the wireless channel is typically different for different users and different Quality of Service (QoS) requirements, and signal propagation randomly changes with time (on both slow and fast time scales). Further, wireless bandwidth is considered to be a scarce resource that needs to be used efficiently. In-building propagation can be problematic, and mobility such as provided by an automobile, further complicates signal transmission. For example, an automobile, aside from being mobile and requiring various base station hand-offs, is essentially a metal chamber that attenuates RF signals, thus making reception and desired quality-of-service difficult to achieve.
In contrast, wireless networks such as Bluetooth (or other personal area networks) and WiFi provide shorter range and generally lower data rates. These interfaces are commonly available to a variety of mobile phones, Personal Data Assistants (PDA), personal computers, of either the desktop, laptop, or tablet/notebook type. As these systems have evolved, data rates have increased.
Bluetooth is an open wireless technology standard for exchanging data over short distances (using short length radio waves) from fixed and mobile devices, creating personal area networks (PANs) under the IEEE 802.15 standard with high levels of security. Bluetooth can connect several devices, overcoming problems of synchronization. Bluetooth uses a radio technology called frequency-hopping spread spectrum, which chops up the data being sent and transmits portions of data on up to 79 bands of 1 MHz width in the range 2402-2480 MHz. This is in the unlicensed Industrial, Scientific and Medical (ISM) 2.4 GHz short-range radio frequency band in the United States, for example.
Bluetooth provides a secure way to connect and exchange information between devices such as faxes, mobile phones, telephones, laptops, personal computers, printers, Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers, digital cameras, and video game consoles. The Bluetooth specifications are developed and licensed by the Bluetooth Special Interest Group (SIG). The Bluetooth SIG consists of more than 13,000 companies in the areas of telecommunication, computing, networking, and consumer electronics. Bluetooth is a standard communications protocol primarily designed for low power consumption, with a short range (power-class-dependent: 100 m, 10 m and 1 m, but ranges vary in practice.
Wi-Fi® is a trademark of the Wi-Fi Alliance that manufacturers may use to brand certified products that belong to a class of wireless local area network (WLAN) devices based on the IEEE 802.11 standards, which today is the most widespread WLAN. Because of the close relationship with its underlying standards, the term Wi-Fi is often used as a synonym for IEEE 802.11 technology. The Wi-Fi Alliance, a global association of companies, promotes WLAN technology and certifies products if they conform to certain standards of interoperability. IEEE 802.11 devices are installed in many personal computers, video game consoles, smartphones, printers, and other peripherals, and virtually all laptop computers.
A Wi-Fi enabled device such as a personal computer, video game console, mobile phone, MP3 player or personal digital assistant can connect to the Internet when within range of a wireless network connected to the Internet. The coverage of one or more (interconnected) access points—called hotspots—can comprise an area as small as a few rooms or as large as many square miles. Coverage in the larger area may depend on a group of access points with overlapping coverage.
Routers that incorporate a digital subscriber line (DSL) modem or a cable modem and a Wi-Fi access point, often set up in homes and other premises, can provide Internet access and internetworking to devices wirelessly connected to them. One can also connect Wi-Fi devices in ad-hoc mode for client-to-client connections without a router. Wi-Fi also connects places that would traditionally not have network access, and also allows communications directly from one computer to another without the involvement of an access point. This is called the ad-hoc mode of Wi-Fi transmission that has proven popular with various consumer electronics devices.
While Bluetooth and Wi-Fi networks offer various benefits for stationary networks in a home or office environment, such as when a larger bandwidth signal such as a WiMAX 4G network has difficulty penetrating building walls. However, these relatively short-range WPAN and WLAN network solutions are generally unsuitable for mobile platforms, particularly in automobiles and/or aircraft or other metal enclosures, either mobile or stationary. Further, earlier implementations of Bluetooth and Wi-Fi networks support data rates that are generally much lower than those required for various content-rich data, e.g., video, gaming, real-time applications, or other on-demand content. However, these data rates are improving as newer versions are implemented.
Many wireless phone users remain frustrated by poor service quality and poor reception, particularly mobile users inside an automobile, and particularly for newer packet switched networks such as 4G WiMAX or LTE. Cars often need external antenna and signal amplification to enhance 4G signals.
In addition, as automobile technology advances, many automobiles utilize one or more internally wired networks for carrying out various automotive control and monitoring functions. As automobiles become more complex and the degree of system integration increases, an increasing amount of digital automotive diagnostic data is available for monitoring and troubleshooting vehicle performance. However, to date, this diagnostic information is generally only available to a technician that is physically present with the vehicle, and who has specialized read out electronics that physically connect to the vehicle.
What is needed is a system and method of wireless communications that improves connectivity for end users in buildings or mobile platforms, particularly for users in mobile vehicles, and which is relatively simple to implement. What is even further needed is a system and method for wireless communications that allows sharing of a relatively high data rate backhaul network that provides “real-time” content to devices operating at lower data rates. What is also needed is a system and method for providing wireless access to vehicle diagnostic information.